


Birds, Bees, and Some In-Betweens

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: (but toned down for a 3 year old), A+ Parenting, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, The Talk, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Dewdrop, an inquisitive toddler, asks a few big questions.





	Birds, Bees, and Some In-Betweens

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin LOVE this family so much. they are doing their best. :P also dewdrop you will understand this whole gender thing a lot better once you get older and end up exactly as trans as sammy is. (atticus is dewdrops future husband also just fyi. he is adorable and we will meet grown up atticus at some point.)

Bobby's alarm clock was no longer, well, an alarm clock. It wasn't a cat smothering him and meowing for his attention and/or breakfast, and it wasn't Sammy rolling over and kissing him good morning, and it certainly wasn't a loud clanging bell. No, Bobby's alarm clock these days was a tiny hand pulling on whatever part of him it could reach and a little voice repeating "Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?" until he wondered if it was illegal to take out a toddler's vocal cords, just until they were old enough to have civilized conversations. _Maybe it isn't so bad,_ he thought to himself as he tried to find the gumption to respond to his nagging toddler on a chilly January morning. _She hasn't walked in on us naked and boning yet._ Naked, sure, but definitely not the latter, thank God. With a heavy sigh, Bobby sat up in bed and yawned loudly, stretching and glancing down at Dewdrop. "Dewey," he began, casting a glance at the clock. "It's 6 in the morning. Little girls should still be in bed."

"I'm not sleepy." Dewdrop unceremoniously clambered into her parents' bed and snuggled close to Bobby. Sammy stirred a little and grumbled as he woke slowly, tossing a drowsy arm over Dewdrop and pulling her close. Dewdrop squealed with delight and giggled in response.

"What're you doin' outta bed, lil' miss?" Sammy asked, his voice low and lazy. God, Bobby _loved_ morning Sammy, with his voice hoarse with sleep and his hair a mess. He looked so handsome first thing in the morning. Of course, Sammy was always handsome. Dewdrop giggled and squirmed in Sammy's grip, "wrestling" free and crawling back to Bobby.

Dewdrop clutched her beloved stuffed rabbit close to her, slowly coming down from her giggle fit. "I'm not sleepy," she repeated as Bobby wrapped an arm around her. "I wanna talk." Ah, yes, that most glorious and also most irritating of milestones. At just over 3 years old, Dewdrop was speaking in complete sentences. She was alarmingly precocious, and it worried Bobby to death. Watching his potty mouth in front of older kids was enough of a chore, but now he had to watch it in front of a parroting preschooler who would catch any slip-up and repeat it endlessly. On the plus side, she was exceptionally clingy to her fathers, and wary of strangers, which did make protecting her from the big awful world a little easier.

Bobby yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "What do you wanna talk about, then?" he asked. Sammy propped himself up on an elbow, resting his head on his palm, with a fond expression on his face. Neither was prepared for Dewdrop gazing up at Bobby with big, innocent brown eyes, and saying, "Atticus's mom is havin' a baby and he said that his mama said that babies come from diamonds under cabbage patch leaves but I think he's lyin'."

Oh. Ohhhhh god. Bobby tried not to let his fond smile falter too much, but Sammy was never good at holding back his emotions. He cringed a little. He did _not_ expect a birds and bees talk with his three year old. "... Well, um..." Bobby bit his lip and thought a second, glancing at Sammy briefly with a sort of 'help me' expression. Sammy only offered an equally-befuddled shrug and shake of the head.

A deep sigh. "... Atticus is wrong, but he isn't lying, sweetheart. He doesn't know better. Your friends at preschool don't really know where babies come from."

"Oh." A pause. "So where do they come from?"

Shit. Smooth move, Bittman. "... Babies happen when two people who love each other very much-" a pause. How to word this? Sammy sat up and pulled Dewdrop close, nonverbally rescuing Bobby and explaining things in a way Dewdrop would understand.

"It's kinda like puzzle pieces fittin' together," he said, enraptured preschooler leaning into his side. "An' it can be a mommy and a daddy, or two daddies, or two mommies. If they got the right pieces, they can have a baby."

Dewdrop was quiet for a moment. "But... Miss Lucas said that it's gotta be a mommy and a daddy." Bobby held back anger. He _loathed_ Dewdrop's preschool teacher, but he wasn't going to go down there and start shit. Besides, Atticus was in the same class, and he wasn't going to split up a close friendship like that.

"Well... it usually is," Sammy said, "but sometimes two boys can have a baby, or two girls. Your Daddy and I are both boys and we had you."

"Can Uncle Floyd and Uncle Earl have a baby?"

"Nope." 

"Why not?"

A pause. "Lemme put it like this. Y'know your Big Bird an' Grover puzzles?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, with them, it's like putting a piece of your Grover puzzle in the Big Bird puzzle. It might fit, but it doesn't make a whole new picture out of a bunch of little ones."

"Ohhh." Dewdrop thought a moment. "But... puttin' the Grover piece in the Grover puzzle makes a picture."

"Right."

Bobby smiled a little. "You'll understand a little better when you're older," he said, ruffling Dewdrop's hair affectionately. "Right now all you need to know is that Miss Lucas is wrong. Your daddies love you very much and we made you, like puzzle pieces." Bobby glanced at the clock. 7 am. They'd spent an entire hour on this. "It's still early. Can we go back to sleep?"

Dewdrop pouted momentarily, then yawned, betraying her real exhaustion. "... Okay," she relented, snuggling down between Sammy and Bobby, clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest.

Bobby gently kissed his daughter's forehead as she dozed off in his arms, then glanced over her head at Sammy. Whispering, he managed, "I think we handled that pretty well."

"No shit?" Sammy smirked a little and lay back down beside his offspring and fiance. "Definitely wasn't expectin' that so early."

"In her life or in the morning?"

"Both." Sammy's smirk grew to a genuine smile. "... You actually gonna go back to sleep?"

"Probably not."

"Yeah, me either."

And silence fell over the pair, each keeping a protective hand on their daughter, whispering gently about nothing of importance as the sun breached the horizon and illuminated icicles on branches and glittered off of the night's fresh snow.


End file.
